bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Multicade 230
Cube Tech The description of this console got me intrigued enough to look for video footage of it on YouTube. Having done that, I'm almost certain that Cube Technology is responsible for a large part of it: * Several of the games on this have been seen on other consoles known to have been developed by Cube Tech, and were even featured on Cube's web site while it still existed. Possibly the most obvious is "Cross River"-- it's known as "Pets Crossing" on other consoles, but that italo-disco tune is unmistakable. * Many of the Famicom hacks use a fairly distinctive font that's frequently seen in Cube Tech's other games as well. (The shapes of the "M" and "W" are particular giveaways.) --Codeman38 (talk) 17:04, November 28, 2015 (UTC) That seems possible, especially since they already have a connection with Waixing, who made some of the other games on there. Pacman80 (talk) 02:53, December 1, 2015 (UTC)Pacman80 Alternate versions Not surprisingly, there are a whole bunch of variants of this console, as is usually the case with stuff like this. (Thanks to User:Taizou's Twitter feed for a lot of the following info.) Apparently the original version of this may have been manufactured by TaiKee Industrial (see, for instance, this listing from MyMemory.co.uk). A lot of the other versions seem to be identical, to the point that they even use TaiKee's "Xtra Game" branding on the menu screen. One of the rebrands is, naturally, by Lexibook, as part of their Cyber Arcade line: Console Cyber Arcade 240 Jeux. Interestingly, the user manual for the Lexibook version includes a game list, and although it has an additional 10 games, the games which are in common with the SoundLogic Multicade are in exactly the same order. (Also, apparently Kmart sells this version in the US, and their site claims my local store has it in stock. Very tempted.) Finally, there's the version that Taizou has, the Red5 Mini Arcade Machine. --Codeman38 (talk) 02:23, December 2, 2015 (UTC) I've actually seen a video of another variation too, which is in a more traditional handheld design. If I find it again I'll post it here. The only different game I remember seeing on there was Ms. Power-Ball, which is a hack of Ms. Pac-Man with barely upgraded graphics. It seems like this version had a few games removed that practically anyone could recognize (literally every review I see critizises the unit for not having Pac-Man, despite it having Pac-Land, and saying that there are no classic games on there). I also found this image on Google when searching for the thing, and it looks like the unit originally had that Pandamar Mario hack and some hack of Donkey Kong Junior. Okay, so Dreamgear just decided that they need to get the license for whatever the hell these things are and they're planning to release essentially the same exact unit with 70 more games. Maybe the Mario, DK, and Pac-Man hacks will be on there. They also posted a video on their Facebook page where two guys were taking about how there were NES ripoffs on there...smart move. Definitely won't lead to a lawsuit from Nintendo. Pacman80 (talk) 09:37, January 12, 2016 (UTC)Pacman80